Hawkeye and Ms Marvel
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Carol's looking for some fun and Clint's the only one in the mansion. Warning: contains sex and mild language


Clint hadn't been expecting much in the way of fun at Avengers mansion that night. Boy was he wrong. Most of the Avengers were off-world or defending their own areas so he was surprised when he heard someone else enter the mansion. He was even more surprised when he arrived to see who it was: Carol Danvers. She was off-work and out of costume and damn did she draw his attention.

She wore a thin green button-up shirt that was unbuttoned fairly far down due to the heat of the day making the top of a red sports bra visible and she wore ripped skinny jeans that didn't quite reach her ankles. It took a moment for Clint to find his voice and when he did, "Damn," was all he could manage. Carol blushed, "Hey Clint, I thought the mansion would be empty." Clint smirked, "It is, except for me," he responded causing Carol to smile. "Well that's alright then," she said visibly relieved.

"So why are you here?" he asked. "Needed a break from life, you know," Carol answered; only now stepping in and closing the door behind her. "Oh, I know exactly what you need," he responded with a grin, flirtation was his default setting when he saw a woman, most were used to him now. "I'll bet you do," Carol replied, with a wink, much to Clint's surprise. She laughed when she saw his confusion. "Taste of your own medicine," she explained. "Bring on the seconds," he retorted and Carol laughed. He only now noticed how beautiful her laugh was. They stepped towards each other. "So..." Clint said breaking the awkward pause that had followed.

At this point, Carol grabbed him pulling him into a kiss; Clint didn't object. Their lips connected for a moment. "We are alone right?" Carol asked pulling away. "Yup," Clint answered. "I'm not looking for anything serious, just some fun..." Carol started to explain but Clint put a finger to her lips to silence her, "I understand."

His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her towards him, "Just you and me," he said. "Alone... in such a big house..." She whispered into his ear seductively: "...with an awful lot of unused bedrooms..." Clint grinned, this woman spoke his language, "it would be a crime not to make use of them..."

Carol took no further encouragement and resumed the kiss started just a few minutes ago. Clint's eyes were drawn to her legs; the rips in her jeans made a surprising amount of perfect smooth skin visible but he wanted more. They backed up against the wall and he lifted her legs off the ground, she instinctively wrapped them around his waist, as their lips worked at each other's vigorously.

Now firmly in his grasp, Clint moved towards the nearest bedroom: Tony's. The room smelt of dirty women and cheap alcohol, no surprise there. They cluttered through the door and fell down laughing onto the bed. "Ooh, this is bad..." she moaned out, "I know babe, don't you just love it," Clint retorted with a laugh as she pinned him to the bed.

His hands rested on her hips as for a moment they just stared at each other, and then Clint smiled and moved his hands down, gripping her ass. Carol let out a low groan as he started to rub her butt, his hands making quick experienced movements. Clint found himself staring into her deep blue eyes.

At last he couldn't take it anymore and pushed her over onto her back, getting himself on top. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to do it if she hadn't let him though. She grinned up at him and he quickly covered her lips with his own once more. His hands rested on her collar bone for a moment, gently massaging her with his finger tips then he slid his hands down and started to unbutton her lime green shirt, pleased with the more of her body he saw.

She didn't resist underneath him, she barely even moved as he removed her shirt. In fact, Carol enjoyed the soft tingling feeling she got in her chest every time he touched her skin. Soon her shirt was spread open to reveal the red sports bra that Clint had glimpsed when she had arrived. He liked what he saw. The bra was plain but bright red and her breasts poked out from underneath it, and it was clear just from the movement of them, she was breathing heavily now. The bra held them tightly in place; the result of this was they were nearly visible through the fabric. Clint was impressed by their size and had to resist the urge to just grab them and squeeze.

He now pinned her on her back, his hands sliding down her hips. Soon they reached her butt once more. His hands slid inside the jeans and gripped her ass tightly, god it was so smooth and fine. He started to squeeze and she squirmed beneath him; he liked that.

Carol let out a moan as Clint slowly moved his hands back up, only now finally removing the shirt from her fully. He then smirked as he unstrapped the bra flinging it to the side. He spun her around to face him again. Her breasts were huge, bigger than most of the women Clint slept with.

At this point, Carol kicked him off the bed and grabbed him, pulling him into another kiss and tumbling over to the door. They moved out of Tony's room and fell into the next room along: Steve's. Steve's room was compact and well ordered, with the walls coated in posters of the things he missed most from the '40s. It was a large change from Tony's. Carol pinned him to the floor and tugged off his pale white shirt revealing his muscled toned body. Then she got rid of his long, desert brown, shorts.

Now, Clint grabbed her pushed her up against the bed and ripping off the tight blue jeans revealing her pale white panties. He grinned then pulled them down too revealing her tight smooth ass. He rubbed his hands along it for a moment then smacked it for good luck. The moan she made as he did was so good he felt compelled to slap her butt again. And again. Then once more for luck. Eventually, he spread her cheeks apart and dropped his boxers, slamming his dick into her. She let out a moan. "Fuck..." she whimpered. Clint reassuringly placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged them gently to ease her tenseness. He waited several moments before starting to thrust.

Clint fucked her over Steve's bed, bent over with her butt in the air and it was the highlight of his week. Once they'd finished, Clint released his grip on her and she collapsed into a heap on the bed. Clint laughed, also taking a moment to catch his breath. Carol wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "That was pretty good..." she admitted with a grin. Clint rolled his eyes, "You expected less?" Carol laughed, "We're only through two bedrooms, I expect a lot more!" Clint stared at him. "You're insatiable..." Carol laughed again, "Is that a problem?" Clint picked her up and carried her out of Steve's room towards the next one. "Nope, just means I'll have to put some effort into it." He grinned as he looked into her eyes, fallen for her completely and she returned her gaze into his deep blue eyes. "I'd certainly hope so, lover boy..."


End file.
